


The Librarian and the Dad

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a little crush. Then it became so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarian and the Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> **Beta** : rivermoon1970
> 
> This is a birthday present for one of my lovely readers. I hope that she enjoys it, as do the rest of you!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUSSPENCER!

**Meeting One**  
Spencer Reid sat down at the children's desk inside the separate kids area in the DC Metropolitan Library. He normally worked in the Nonfiction section of the library which was on the top floor. The children's department was on the floor below his and the normal Wednesday night librarian in charge was JJ. Spencer was the go to guy for covering departments when someone called off. There were other librarians in the juvenile section, but when it came to books, Spencer had read them all. Every single librarian used him when it came to the patrons who would come in and ask for a book of a certain color with this or that on the cover. 

The sound of feet was heard and Spencer was shocked. Usually Wednesday nights were slow in the children's department. Most families were eating or going to church. He looked around and his mouth went dry. Walking towards the chapter books was one of the hottest looking men that he'd ever seen. He was dressed in a very fashionable suit and clutching his hand was a very cute seemingly six year old boy. He was a little young for the chapter books but it wasn't a shock to Spencer. He watched as the boy moved to the shelves to look at books while the father looked at things on his phone. Spencer was a little disappointed that he was paying more attention to the phone right up until the boy moved down a different aisle and the father reoriented himself that way. When the boy came up with a stack of ten books, the father put away his phone and the two of them went over every single book together. 

"Stay here, Jack."

"Yes, Daddy." 

Spencer was shocked that Jack was directed to one of the chairs that was directly in line of sight of the best camera on the floor. The father came back seventeen minutes and eight seconds later with three books from the adult fiction section and one from nonfiction. He was shocked again as he knows that he would have remembered that man's face. 

Then as one unit they moved up to the desk. Jack handed over his card and handed his books over one by one for Spencer to scan and when he handed each one back, Jack slipped it down into his backpack. 

"Here you go!" Spencer said with a smile as he handed over the due date slip along with a new bookmark that had come in that day.

"Captain America! Thank you!" Jack called out with a big smile on his face.

"You are very welcome, Jack. We just got those and some Batman ones in today."

"Cool." 

The father handed over his card next and Spencer looked at his name. Aaron. Aaron Hotchner. That name Spencer knew. He was one of the best family lawyers in the city. He'd put his firm's name on the map for it and did more pro bono work for the city than any other lawyer. He was mentioned in the paper a lot, but Spencer had never seen a picture of him. Spencer checked out his books and slipped the due date slip into the top book just under the cover before handing them back over. Aaron smiled at him and it nearly stopped his heart. 

"Dad you got a different book than normal."

"One of the partners at the office suggested it to me."

"It's a good book," Spencer offered and Aaron looked at him with a question on his face. "I read it when we got it in."

"Perks of a being a librarian, you get to read all the books first. Are you new here?"

"I work in the Nonfiction section. I've been there seven years now."

"That's great." Aaron smiled.

"Dad, get a Batman bookmark. You like Batman," Jack said as they started to walk away. Spencer grabbed one from where there was a stack of them beside the computer. He offered it up and when Aaron took it, he brushed their fingers. Spencer wasn't exactly sure but there had been no need for them to touch, and a normal person wouldn't have done it, so he was certain it was on purpose.

When Aaron and Jack got to the edge of the children's area and were starting down the steps Aaron looked back at him and smiled. Spencer felt like he might just be able to fly.

 **Meeting Two**  
It was two weeks before Spencer saw the father and son again. He hadn't worked the Wednesday after he'd met the Hotchners and hadn't figured out a good way to be in the library on his day off. Instead, he was finding reasons to pop down a floor and visit JJ every twenty minutes. 

"Spence," JJ said after his third visit. She finished checking out a family of five and then turned to him and stared. "What are you doing coming down here? I've never seen you this much."

One of the other librarians, Emily entered before Spencer could say a thing. "Jayje, we have hottie on my six."

"Spencer, please. Just go back to nonfiction. Whatever you want to talk to me about can..." JJ stopped and Spencer looked where she was looking. It was the Hotchner's. It looked like Aaron picked out his books first this time as he had four books again. He sat down in the same chair as last time and opened up one. Jack moved and picked out his ten books again. Emily was filing a handful of kids books in the stacks around where Aaron was, but was trying not to act like she was staring. Aaron smirked as he caught her. 

"I'll see you later JJ." Spencer got up from where he had leaned against the counter and moved out the entry way. He went back to his floor and grabbed a stack of the books returned to file. He was halfway through his first handful when he heard the bell at his desk ring. He slipped the book in hand back into his other arm and walked back towards the desk. The Hotchners were standing there looking around. 

"Hello, how can I help you?" Spencer asked as he got close. 

Aaron spun around and when his eyes moved over Spencer's face he smiled. "Hi, I was looking for another book like I got last week, and when I asked the lady on the first floor she told me to find Doctor Reid in nonfiction, is that you?"

"Yes. I'm Doctor Reid."

"A doctor of what?" Jack asked as he looked up at Spencer.

"I have a degree in mathematics, chemistry, engineering, psychology, and sociology."

"Wow, that's cool. So I should call you Doctor doctor doctor doctor doctor Reid?" Jack asked with a smile on his face. 

"How about you call me Spencer?" 

"Okay." Jack let go of his dad's hand and looked at the chair that was just visible over the low counter. "That's a cool chair."

"I work long hours and my back likes a very nice chair so I brought that from home."

"Can I sit in it?" 

"Jack..."

Spencer interrupted Aaron. "Sure as long as you promise not to touch anything while I help your dad find a book."

"I can do that. I'll be good." Jack moved around the counter and sat down in the chair. He had a book in his hand and started to read. 

"There are several books we have that are only a few years old that are on the same subject. I'd be more than happy to show you where they are."

"That sounds wonderful." Aaron followed behind him towards the area where the subject that Aaron wanted to know about was. He grabbed several books down and laid them on the open area at the end of the shelf. 

"These are a good place to start. If you need anything else, I'll be at the-" Spencer stopped as the bell rung at his desk. It was a pattern that he knew well. "I have someone else to help."

"Go. I don't want to keep you from your work."

"Thank you. Just bring them all up whether you want them or not and the ones you don't want, I'll refile later."

"I know the Dewey Decimal Classification and can put back the ones I don't want, Doctor Reid." Aaron smiled at him and Spencer felt his heart stutter again. 

"Y-you can call me Spencer as well." Spencer turned and left before Aaron could say a thing to him. Emily was standing at the desk looking at Jack even though her eyes were mainly looking in the stacks waiting for him to appear.

"You are coming up and talking to JJ and I after you close down your station, Doctor."

"Yes, Ma'am," Spencer said. 

"Are you in trouble Spencer?" Jack asked as Emily started to walk away, she moved slower as she waited for Spencer to answer. 

"No, my friend just wants to talk to me about a few things." Spencer smiled down at the boy to reassure him. Jack smiled back at him and turned back to his book. Spencer slipped back behind the desk and waited for Aaron to come back up. Jack was intensly reading his book but was sneaking glances up at him every few pages.

Finally, after ten minutes, Aaron came up with only two books in hand. 

"Wonderful choices."

"Can I help?" Jack asked. 

"Sure. Let me sit in my chair and you can stand beside me." 

Jack jumped up out of the seat as quick as he could, handing his book over to his dad as he slipped to Spencer's side after he was down in the chair. Spencer clicked over to the checkout tab of the program. He took the books from Aaron and handed the first one to Jack. The boy scanned it easily, getting the barcode under the light the scanner made. The boy then handed that book to his dad. He scanned the second book but didn't pass it over. Spencer smiled a little and showed the boy which button to press on the screen that would finish printing the due date slip.

"It's a touch screen?" Jack asked as he pressed the on screen button with his finger. The slip printed out and the machine cut all up a few millimeters. Jack grabbed the slip and did exactly as Spencer had done and laid it just under the cover inside the book before he closed it and handed it over to to his father. "Thank you, Mr. Spencer."

"You are welcome Jack." 

"Come on Jack."

"Do you have any cool bookmarks up here?"

"I guess that depends. I have Dewey Decimal bookmarks, but one of them has dinosaurs on them." Spencer grabbed one from the stack across the desk from him. Jack smiled and took it when he handed it over. 

"Do you have one that dad would like?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. What does he like?"

"He likes running and spy novels and he wants to-" the rest of what Jack was going to say was cut off when he Aaron covered his mouth with his hand.

"Let's stick with running and spy novels," Aaron said with a blush on his face. 

"I do have a bookmark with a runner on it for the fitness section." Spencer pulled open the drawer that had the Dewey bookmarks in them. He pulled out the one with the runner on it. Jack took it and handed back to his father. Aaron smiled at him. 

A woman approached the desk needing help finding knitting books so Spencer was pulled away. He looked at Aaron out of the corner of his eye as father and son walked away. 

The last few hours of the library being open dragged because Spencer wasn't looking forward to talking to Emily and JJ. He closed down his section before he trudged up to the children's department. There was always more cleanup needed with the toys that were scattered around and books that were found out of place. Spencer jumped in to help with the girls getting done quicker. When they were the only three left on the floor, Spencer tried to stay as far away as he could, but when he turned down a row after filing a few books, they were both right there. 

"So...Emily has been trying to get Aaron to talk to her for weeks. He'd already checked out his books in the adult fiction section. He went back to your department afterwards." 

"He checked out a book last week on the recommendation of a co-worker and liked it. He wanted my help in finding more like it. I'd say that he saw me and remembered that I worked in that section."

"Yeah and you have Jack sitting in your chair and let him check out his father," Emily said.

"You stayed behind and watched?" Spencer asked. 

"Oh yeah I did. And I saw Aaron blush. I wasn't aware that he could blush."

"Just don't. Please," Spencer begged.

"It's like clockwork Spencer. They always get here between seven and seven fifteen. It depends on whether Jack gets dessert with dinner at the diner down the road or not."

"It's nothing." Spencer filed the rest of the books and left the area. He knew that they wouldn't leave it alone so he hoped for a night of peace. He went back to his station and grabbed his bag. When he lifted it up, he found a piece of folded up paper.

_You can call me Aaron, Spencer._

Spencer smiled as he slipped the paper into his bag. The girls didn't need to know that. 

**Meeting Three**  
Spencer was covering a meeting the adult fiction librarians were having by manning the section alone for half an hour. It was slow at the moment so he was thankful. His head was buried in one of the seventeen new books that had been added to the collection that day. It was the third to last book for him to read and he would have all the new books for the day read in all departments. He was closing the last book when he felt like someone was staring at him. 

Looking up, Spencer saw Aaron standing there with Jack off to the side, a pile of books in his lap. He was picking through them to start reading it looked like. 

"What can I do for you, Mr. Hot-" Spencer stopped when Aaron's eyebrow went up. "Aaron."

"Jack and I were going to look for books for me when I saw you here reading. We chose to go to the children's department first and then come here. You just work everywhere don't you?"

"I do. I'm a good person to cover no matter where there is a gap. In about ten minutes though, I will be going back to my department. The staff in this department is just doing a quick meeting to discuss a passive program they are doing later in the month."

"Who is covering your department?"

"It's empty at the moment. Nonfiction is the section that is not as...needy as the rest of the departments." 

"Any new good spy novels?"

"Actually yes." Spencer looked at the books and picked out the one that he had read. "Here."

Aaron took the book from him and opened the cover to read the summary. Spencer ducked his head down and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Janet.

"I'm done, Spencer you can head back now. Did you finish all of them?"

"Yes but this gentleman here is interested in that one." 

"Well, I'll help him find anything else he wants."

"Of course." Spencer grabbed his papers that he'd brought to work on after the books and moved towards the stairs.

"Thank you."

"I'll be up on your floor in a few minutes, Spencer," Aaron said with a smile on his face after he looked up.

"I'll see you then."

When Spencer got back to his department there was a man waiting on him. He made his excuses for being gone for so long and helped him find the exact history book he was looking for. The man walked away and Spencer found a few books that were out of order. He looked at the mirror that looked at the desk and saw no one there and started to right the shelves. 

Spencer reached up to place a book back on the right shelf when he brought his arm back down, he knocked it into someone. He turned his head to see Aaron right there. He looked over towards the mirror and saw Jack sitting in his chair behind the desk. 

"He's okay there right?"

"Yes, as long as he doesn't touch anything."

"He won't." Aaron stepped up behind him instead of beside him. 

"What kind of book are you looking for today?"

"If you ask my two main friends at work, a book on dating tips but I think that the book I am looking for is only inside your head."

"What book is that?" Spencer asked. He looked straight ahead.

"It's a how-to book."

"How-to what?"

"How to get Spencer Reid to go on a date with me."

"Ask," Spencer said. 

"Spencer, will you go out on a date with me?" Aaron turned him around, smiling as he did. 

"Yes." 

"Good. Good. I ummm Friday night?" Aaron asked.

"I work until seven but I can be ready right then. I can meet you anywhere."

"I don't know about that. I was thinking I could meet you here. So that maybe Emily will stop trying to flirt with me." 

"They tried to give me the third degree last week. So sure." Spencer smiled at him and his gaze narrowed on his lips. 

"Will you get in trouble if I kiss you?" Aaron asked.

Spencer didn't answer, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Aaron's. The kiss was sweet and gentle and Aaron didn't try and deepen it anymore. 

"If something comes up with a case, I'll need a number to get in contact with you." Aaron brushed a knuckle down his cheek as he spoke. He pulled his phone out and handed it over. There on the screen was his name and all Spencer had to do was enter in his number. He did quickly and handed it back over. "Do you want mine?"

"It pops up on your record every time that you check out and I have an eidetic memory so I kind of can't forget it." 

"You read really fast and have an eidetic memory and I'd say with how many doctorates you have, you have genius level intellect. Why hasn't someone snatched you up before now?"

"You are the only person who finds that attractive in me."

"Then I count myself lucky." Aaron dipped his head back in for another kiss before he pulled back. "What's your favorite subject?"

"Physics."

"Then get me a beginner's physics book to read. I'd ask you to read a book on a subject that I like but I have a feeling that you've read most of the books in this place."

"All. It started as a project to do in fun but once I moved here after getting my three PhD's at Cal-Tech I started to read while working on other degrees and then it just became an obsession. I was offered a job while I was doing it and I just stayed because I like it here. I still work on degrees and I'm exempt from most programming the library does as I work on federal grants and other things like that. I'm given a free pass to pretty much do what I want."

"And you cover other people's departments."

Spencer nodded and looked up to see a woman approaching the desk.

"I'll send Jack to you with the number for the physics section. I have a patron at my desk."

"That's okay. I'm sure I'll find it." Aaron smiled at him and kissed his cheek before stepping back to allow him to leave. 

Spencer made his way up to the desk and he still wrote down the number of the section and handed it to Jack. He kept the boy's backpack while he went to find his father. When the two Hotchner's came back fifteen minutes later, Spencer was helping a kid find the books needed for a research project so he was only able to do a quick checkout. 

When the library closed and Spencer was walking home, he found a text on his phone.

**I'm really looking forward to our date Friday.**

Spencer smiled as he read it because he was too.

 **Meeting Four**  
Spencer was sitting at his normal desk while he waited for seven o'clock to hit. He had not told JJ or Emily about the date and he was happy for it. He hadn't wanted to hear about what they thought he should do. He had, though, dressed up. Aaron had texted him that business casual was fine but that anything more would be fine as well. So he dressed in one of the casual suits he wore to work. 

Looking at the clock he saw that he had ten minutes left before he could clock off and go on his date. His replacement was right there at the desk with him so, he picked up the books that the page had brought up to the department to be filed. When he worked, he filed. The other librarians, however, let the pages file everything. Spencer liked to interact with the books around him. He double scanned the books in the checkin screen before he started out into the stacks. 

The last book was being slid into it's spot when Spencer heard Aaron's voice. 

"Is Doctor Reid around?"

"He's out filing in the stacks." Ethan's voice was a little louder than normal and Spencer kind of hated him for it. Ethan had been jealous of him since he'd got a job there. Ethan had been the curator of the nonfiction section for two years before Spencer was hired in as the third full time person in the section. Then cut backs had happened and the middle full time person had been cut and Spencer had been put in as curator. With it came a pay boost, and he was classified as salary. He'd been able to do more work in less time and it was evident why he was made the curator, but Ethan hadn't liked it. It had seemed like he would quit but he'd hung on. Spencer was sure that soon he would leave. He'd seen the resumes that he'd sent in to other places. 

"Thank you," Aaron said. 

Spencer rounded the corner to walk back towards the desk when Aaron came around the other corner. Spencer smiled at him. He looked at his watch. Aaron was early.

"There you are. When I stepped up and saw the other man here, I was worried you'd backed out."

"I would have called or sent a text," Spencer said.

"I'll be at the new books shelf looking, take your time." Aaron smiled again and moved back the way that he had come. Spencer followed behind him and was looking forward to the date. Aaron was in one of his really nice suits. He wondered if he had got out of court late, or if he'd planned on wearing it. 

"Who was that?" Ethan asked.

"My date," Spencer said. Ethan's eyes narrowed like he didn't believe him. Spencer just shrugged and set about cleaning up his things for the night. When the chime of the clock telling the hour went off, Spencer clocked himself out and moved towards the stairs that led down and out of the department. Aaron was standing right there, where he could see Spencer coming and smiled at him. Then Emily crossed in between them, she stopped and looked at him.

"Spencer, I need to ask a favor tonight."

"Sorry, Emily. I have plans."

"Plans that involve you going home to take out and some foreign film, no doubt. It won't take long."

"Actually, he has plans with me," Aaron said as he moved closer to them. Emily spun around in shock. She just look at him her eyes wide before she turned back to Spencer. Aaron moved around her and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled on him. "He'll talk to you tomorrow morning!"

"Aaron!" Spencer wasn't exactly sure what exactly he was supposed to say to that. He just kept his eyes in front as they walked down the stairs and then out into the cooling air of the coming night.

"What? I know what kind of woman she is. I know that you like her as a friend and that she's nice, but we have plans and I want your undivided attention at dinner."

"But you intonated that I wouldn't be able to call her tonight!" Spencer said as they stopped in front of a very nice car. He knew that Aaron was doing well for himself and he didn't seem the type to spend a lot of money on a car as a fashion statement so he figured that he was doing damn good for himself. 

"I did, didn't I?" Aaron said. He opened the passenger side door and waved for Spencer to get in. "See I may have called and asked the time that you worked tomorrow as I had a research question that I needed help with and I was told that you aren't working again until Monday afternoon. And I have pretty much made plans for us and us and Jack for the weekend, if tonight goes well."

"You..." Spencer just looked at him as he got into the car. He'd never had someone who wanted to spend an entire weekend with him, much less as a continuation of the first date. He waited for Aaron to shut his car door and move around to get into the front seat. He briefly thought that he should probably warn JJ that he was going to be busy for the weekend, and maybe to check in on him by phone a few times. He dug his cell phone from his pocket and found a slew of texts from JJ and Emily about how he had got a date with Mr. Hotchner so quick. He ignored those and texted JJ that he was going to be busy for the weekend. It seemed like he might just have been shanghaied into a weekend long date with Aaron and Jack. A few seconds later a reply from her came through. He saw that it was telling him that she'd call in the morning. He put away his phone as Aaron was pulling into traffic.

"You like Italian yes?"

"There isn't a type of food that I don't like."

"That's good. My co-worker, Dave, heard me talking to my personal assistant that I was taking the weekend for a date and he all but pushed a reservation at me."

"Why?"

"I've not dated since Jack's mother divorced me and left me when she was three months pregnant. When Jack was born, she signed over all custody and parental rights and left and has never even attempted to know anything about us."

"That's..." Spencer had no clue what to say to that.

"Haley is her name and her sister, Jessica, she lives in the city and takes care of Jack when I am working. Their parents hate me as Haley hasn't even contacted them since she left. A letter once a year at Christmas to Jessica is all they get."

That was a confession that wasn't anywhere near what they should have been talking about on a first date. It was heady and it spoke of things that they shouldn't be thinking about on a first much less fifth date. 

"My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic and my father left me to care for her when I was ten because he couldn't handle her illness. I graduated high school at twelve and went to college that fall at Cal-Tech. I arranged for neighbors to help me take care of her throughout the week and came home every Friday night and stayed until late Sunday night. The day I turned eighteen I had her committed to Bennington Sanitarium in Las Vegas where she didn't speak to me for two years because of the betrayal. I write her letters a few times a week and visit her one weekend a month. The last weekend of every month." Spencer didn't look at Aaron as he said the words. He looked straight ahead as the car turned towards the fancier restaurant district of this area of DC. They needed some levity in their conversation right now. "I have a coffee addiction and probably won't speak to you before my second cup in the mornings." 

"I wake up early to go running so I can always make the coffee then and force you out of bed when I get back." Aaron smiled at him as he pulled into a very packed parking lot. Spencer looked at the name of the place and was glad that he'd gone for the suit. A hand brushing over his startled him and he looked at Aaron with shock on his face. Aaron laced their hands together and brought up his for a kiss to the back. 

"Or you could join me in bed then."

 **Meeting Eight**  
Spencer was working on filing a great deal of books that were new and had been saved for him while he'd gone on his four day vacation with Jack and Aaron to the beach. It had been wonderful and Spencer was still riding a little high off of it. It was about twenty minutes until close and he was working alone in the nonfiction section. Since there were several other people off that day, the library was running on a skeleton shift. He'd slept the night before in his own bed, alone and had hated it. He had tossed and turned without Aaron there to hold him. And sex. He missed the sex. Aaron had turned his world upside down with how much he wanted the younger man. They'd gone on three dates before the vacation together and it was rare that when they weren't working late that they didn't at least talk to each other. 

They were falling hard and fast but it felt so right. Spencer didn't worry about Aaron leaving him. Even though given both of their track records, he had every right and Aaron had the same right. The L word hadn't been dropped yet but Spencer felt it. He felt it so much that it made his heart hurt when he thought about it. 

The ding of the bell at his desk had Spencer scowling. If he had to help a patron past close, he'd never get to talk to Aaron and he wanted to. He wanted to hear his voice. Spencer set down the stack of books he was working on and moved to the desk area. He stopped when he saw Aaron leaning over the desk to set down what looked like a sandwich of some kind that was in a wrapper from the little deli around the corner. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The jeans showing off his ass wonderfully.

"There you are," Aaron said as he turned his head around to look at Spencer. "I brought you a sandwich."

"Where Jack?"

"Jessica is staying with him at the apartment. When we get back there, she'll head home." 

"We?"

"I didn't see your car outside and I figured why not just go back to mine. You don't work tomorrow and Jack would love to spend the day with you."

"And just how are we to do anything if you have the car at the office?"

"You could always just drive me to work." Aaron smiled at him and then looked at the clock. "I've heard you talk about Will picking up JJ from work so, I can just mill around?"

"Yes. I have a few things I have to do before I can leave, but security won't throw you out as long as you stay up here with me."

"Good." Aaron smirked and Spencer wasn't sure that it was something that he wanted to figure out. Aaron moved out into the stacks and started to look at books. Spencer watched him for a few seconds before he moved back to file his books. No one else came to the desk and he filed the rest of the books. The lights flashed the warning that it was time for patrons to exit the building and then the manager made the announcement. Spencer started his trek around his his area to make sure that no one besides him and Aaron were in there and then he shut the gate to his area. Each of the floors had a gate, but there was a set of staff stairs in the back that they used to get out. 

Spencer expected to see Aaron at the desk waiting for him but he wasn't. Intrigued, Spencer started to look for him. He almost missed him, in one of the back areas that was used rarely. Spencer wondered what he was doing there so he moved back to where he was and found him just leaning against the wall, smirking. 

"Aaron, we can go."

"How long before someone comes and checks why you haven't left?"

"Um..." Spencer blushed and ducked his head as Aaron pulled him in close, spreading his legs and nestling him in the V. "Two a.m."

"What?"

"I can sit and read for hours and the guards don't worry about me until I haven't left by two."

"My little," Aaron started and pulled Spencer even closer. He kissed him until Spencer was panting. "Bookworm."

Spencer would blame the jeans for why he didn't figure out exactly where they were until Aaron's hand was slipping inside his open slacks and surrounding his cock. This was the only area on the floor where the cameras didn't catch anything. He'd told Aaron about it as teens used to sneak up for makeout sessions, but Spencer had put a stop to it with long rambles. No one came to do that when he was on shift anymore. 

"Not so little," Aaron whispered in his ear as his hand started to work him to hardness. 

"Aaron, what are you doing?" Spencer asked but he didn't step away. He kissed at skin as it brushed his lips, stuttering when Aaron's other hand worked to his ass, gripping his cheek and pulling him just that much more closer. He felt something at the head of his cock seconds after Aaron pulled away and forced his eyes open to see a condom going down on him. 

"We are going to turn around and I'm going to fuck you, right here in the middle of all of your books. So that whenever you come to this section for the rest of your life, you are going to get hard and only remember the feel of my cock inside of you."

Spencer moaned and started to move. As soon as he and Aaron had switched positions, Spencer turned to face the wall, there was a roughly knee high bench there that he kneed up onto and started to pull his pants down. As soon as they were down as far as he could get them, he felt wet fingers at his crack. Spencer shuddered at the feel of them entering him. Aaron slipped the two fingers in and out, lubing him up. Then they were gone. 

The sound of a baggie opening had Spencer looking to see a bag with wet wipes on the bench beside him and Aaron cleaning his fingers. The rip of a condom wrapper was next and Spencer shut his eyes. He braced himself and felt the blunt head of Aaron's cock pushing inside of him. He was thicker than any of the other men that Spencer had ever been with and to Spencer he was perfect. 

"Aaron," Spencer whispered, afraid to speak any louder because he might not be able to control himself. Then Aaron bottomed out and the noise that escaped his mouth was loud enough to be heard echoing through the room. Aaron's hand covered his mouth as he pulled out and shoved back into him. He didn't hold back at all. The erotisism of being fucked in his work place, when security could pop up at any time was filthy. Adding in that Aaron was doing it after they had only known each other such a short time, Spencer wasn't going to last and he knew it. Pressing his hands harder into the wall, Spencer took advantage of the fact that his mouth was muffled. He was sure that Aaron could feel the vibrations in his hand from Spencer's moans and exclamations as he was fucked to within an inch of his life. He'd not regretted falling into bed with Aaron after the first date and if it was what got him this, he'd never regret it. 

"I wish I could strip you naked and press you into the wall. With your legs wrapped around me, counting on me and my cock to keep you where you are. Do you want that? Do you want to be taken against a wall?"

Spencer nodded as hard as he could with Aaron's hand still over his mouth as the image appeared in his mind and he came, hard. He was glad that he was kneeling on the bench because if he hadn't been, when his knees tried to give out he would have fallen. Aaron hadn't even touched his cock. The older man slammed into him two more times and then stilled. He groaned and his head slipped down to land on Spencer's shoulder. 

When Aaron's hand slipped off his mouth, Spencer gulped in a gasp of breath. He was leaning against the wall. He was near useless after orgasm for at least ten minutes and Aaron found it endearing. The sound of rustling drew his attention but he didn't want to move to see what it was, then something cold and wet was slipping between his cheeks. When it was removed, hands pulled up his pants and sighed as Aaron dressed him again. Spencer had felt horrible the first time, but he literally was so limp limbed after orgasm that moving usually caused an accident. Aaron used it as an excuse to cuddle post coital. The sound of a zipper and then belt clinking told him that Aaron was dressing himself. When he felt like he could move a little, he turned and plopped on his ass on the bench. Aaron was looking down at him fondly. He leaned in and cupped the side of his face, kissing him sweetly. 

"I love you," Spencer blurted out. The wide eyes staring back at him made him question what he said. He hadn't meant to say it. He wanted to take it back. he was useless post orgasm and he said stupid stuff, he knew that he meant it but hadn't meant to just blurt it out post sex in the stacks at the library. Spencer tried to stand up bit Aaron just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in.

"I love you, too." Aaron whispered in his ear. 

**Meeting Twelve**  
Spencer held the icepack to his cheek with his good hand and sighed. He'd been walking home from grabbing dinner a block over and had been mugged. When he'd handed over the change he'd got back from his meal, the two men had taken offense and had beat him up. A good Samaritan had chased them off and then called 911. 

Derek Morgan was the name of the man, and while Spencer was thankful for his help, he really wished he'd just leave. Having the man there was making him very nervous.

Spencer had a cracked cheek bone and a broken arm from where he'd tried to protect his stomach from the kicks. He'd got a few shots in before he'd been overwhelmed. 

"Look, let me call someone for you. Until you get scans to check for abdominal bleeding as well as get your arm set and casted, it's going to be late."

"No one is expecting me." And no one was because Aaron had a big case in the morning and with him going in early, Jack was staying with Jessica until he went to school. After school, the bus was going to drop him off at the library where he was going to spend the rest of the day until Aaron got off work with Spencer. "You don't need to stay with me."

"Look, I..." Derek stopped when a kid screamed out Spencer's name. Spencer watched as the curtain around his bed opened and Jack's head popped in. Jack ran right to him and Spencer tried to reach down to him and pull him up onto the bed beside him, but as soon as he moved his arm, he cried out in pain.

"Help me up, Uncle Derek," Jack said and held his hands up to the man who had helped Spencer. Derek did as Jack asked and as soon as he was on the bed, on Spencer's good side, Jack was cuddling into him. 

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked. 

"Miss JJ called Dad. Said you were being taken to the hospital." Jack buried his head a little in Spencer's side.

"And where is your Dad?" Spencer asked. He wondered exactly how Jack had navigated the ER to find him. 

"The mean nurse is keeping him away. I snuck in." The curtain opened again and this time Spencer's nurse entered with Aaron right behind her. Aaron's eyes widened at the sight of Derek. Uncle Derek according to Jack.

"Jack..."

"Spencer's hurt, Dad."

"I see that buddy but you don't run away from me in the ER." Aaron turned to Derek and looked at him. "Morgan, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Morgan is the one that helped me, Aaron. He called 911 and made sure that I was fine. How do you know him?"

"I work with Hotch," Derek said. The man looked between Spencer and him and then his eyes went wide. "You are the reason that Hotch has been so happy lately. Well, I don't want to intrude and I know you'll be safe with him here and he's not going to let you do anything stupid."

"Thank you, Mr. Morgan," Spencer called out as the dark skinned man left the curtained off area.

"Why weren't you going to call me?" Aaron asked as he stepped up on the side that Jack was on. The nurse left and pulled the curtain shut again.

"You have the big case and you didn't need to worry about me on top of it. There is no way of hiding it and I was going to tell you when you came to get Jack from the library."

"Spencer, I love you." Aaron leaned over and kissed his not broken cheek. "Come stay at my place tonight, after you get released."

"Aaron..."

"Please?" Jack begged.

Spencer looked down at the boy and saw that while he was pouting there was fear in his eyes. He was afraid. "Of course. But I have no clue how long I am going to be here. I need scans to check my abdomen and my arm needs set and at least temporarily casted. You can go..." Spencer stopped at the look on Aaron's face. He re-thought what he was going to say. "Go get some drinks and maybe a snack for us?"

Aaron smiled and nodded. "Jack, stay here and keep Spencer company. I'll be back with some things from the cafeteria."

Hours later, Spencer was dozing from the pain medication given to him before his arm had been set and casted. Aaron was driving them back to his place. Thankfully, Spencer only had bruising to his stomach and his cheek would slowly heal. It hurt to open his mouth wide. Jack was dead asleep in the back seat, the belt the only thing holding him up.

"I... I've never had someone to ask for help from, Aaron. Mom loved me but she was too far gone from reality to be a caring mother that way. I'm learning but you have to be patient." Spencer spoke softly so that hopefully he didn't wake Jack up. 

"I can be patient but I...JJ called me and I was scared. I guess a neighbor saw you being taken away. She would have come but she's got Henry and he's got the stomach bug. I felt my heart in my stomach the entire trip here." Aaron pulled into the driveway of his house. "Do you mind opening up the door while I carry Jack in?"

"I can do that." Spencer carefully navigated out of the car and up towards the door with his bag that Aaron handed him after getting it out of the back seat. It had his messenger bag inside of it as well as his shirt he'd been wearing. He was wearing Aaron's button up shirt as he'd been wearing a sweater and hadn't relished getting it back on after his cast has been put on. He went up to the bedroom to set down his bag and stood there, looking at himself in the floor length mirror. There were bruises on his face and his lip was split. His cast was bright pink. Jack had got his choice of colors and thought it was pretty. The doctor had put him off work for a week to give his cheek a little time to start to heal and his arm a chance as well. 

"I know you would normally want to shower but with the effects of the pain medicine that they gave you..." Aaron trailed off. 

"I just want to lay down."

"I know, but you'll feel better if you feel clean." Aaron held up a small bowl in his hand. Spencer knew it as he'd mixed up a salad in it just the week before. 

"Are you offering to give me a sponge bath?" Spencer turned and looked at his lover. 

"Yes. I...I'm just going to be honest and say that I want to see exactly how bruised up you are."

"Okay." Spencer started to strip what he could off. Aaron helped him with the shirt, kissing every bruise on his face as he did. It was so late and he felt so bad about it, but he knew that if he didn't allow it Aaron would worry, so it was going to be quicker to give in. That and the thought of Aaron reading his emotions by making sure Spencer was fine was making Spencer feel warm.

Spencer allowed himself to be led to the bathroom and he sat on the toilet while Aaron ran warm water in the bowl and added some kind of liquid soap to it. He smelled something soft and floral about it. "Lavender and chamomile?"

"Yes. Jessica got it for me to relax during hard cases. Do you mind it?" Aaron finished his prep and kneeled in front of him. 

"No. Smells good." Spencer tensed at the first brush of rag on his skin. He propped his bad arm up on the counter. His chest was a mottle of darkening skin. Aaron washed his shoulders and upper arms first, kissing every single bruise as he found it. The over and over press of lips to his body should have been erotic but it was just calming. He was barely holding his eyes open when Aaron dried him off. 

"I'm going to carry you to bed, Spencer."

"'kay." Spencer nuzzled into his neck when he was lifted up. He wrapped his arms around his neck and didn't freak out at all when he was set down on the bed. 

"I'm going to shower, I'll be right back." A kiss was brushed on Spencer's head and then he was covered up. He was mostly asleep when Aaron came back to bed, slipping in to cuddle in. Spencer was laying on his stomach, his arm propped on a pillow stretched out from him. 

Aaron got as close as he could. Spencer was about to say something when Aaron took a deep breathe, like he was getting ready for a speech. "You make me want to do stupid things, like ask you to move in and be with me and Jack forever. Like ask you to marry me and adopt Jack. I know that we've not known each other that long but I just...I love you so much already and I've never fallen like this before. I want to be with you and I want to never let you go but I would if you wanted it. I just hope that you never do."

Spencer tried to breath evenly but he was having trouble thinking. It was insane but it was what he wanted. The first part. He wasn't as sure on the marriage and adopting and he wasn't going to let Aaron get away with proposing like that. 

"I don't want to let you go either." 

Aaron gasped but he didn't roll away. He stayed right there pressed along Spencer's back. 

"I'm not ready for the rest but I'd move in if you really meant it. I love you too," Spencer said realizing that he'd never said it back in the ER. "Can we just sleep and talk logistics tomorrow after your case is won and you don't carry around the stress of the world on your shoulders because of it."

Spencer knew that he'd shocked the older man because he was dead silent, his body taut with tension but as the seconds ticked by, his body relaxed.

"Tomorrow. We can get Morgan and Dave, and maybe JJ and Emily, and JJ's husband...Will. Yeah. We can get you moved in quickly."

"Afraid I'll change my mind?"

"No, just want you here." Aaron's voice sounded like he was close to dropping off so Spencer didn't answer. Instead, he'd make sure to talk about it when he saw Aaron next. 

**Meeting Sixty Eight**  
Spencer had a partial overnight shift to get some things one that were easier when there was no patrons. It was two a.m. and he was tired and thankfully he had a day off the next day. He moved up to the bedroom and stripped himself down to his boxers before he slipped into bed. Aaron was turned on his side, facing him, his normal sleeping position. He settled his body and then laid down fully. 

His head hit something hard as he laid it down on his pillow. Sitting up, he groped for it. He hadn't taken his glasses off as he'd wanted to see Aaron's face fully in the pale moonlight before he took them off. He picked up the object, which was very light, and he looked at it. He knew from the feel it was almost like velvet and fit in his hands. That meant that it could only be one thing. A ring box. Spencer stared at it. He slipped out of bed and moved closer to the window. Where more moonlight would get to him and maybe some of the street light. Inside was a simple, very thin band. It was black with a three purple stones arrayed across the top of it. The two on the edges were the same but the one in the middle was different. The two looked like garnets but the middle one looked like diamond. Purple diamonds were rare. Very, very rare. He gasped. 

Slipping the ring on his finger, Spencer looked at it. It looked nice. It was understated and really wouldn't draw a lot of attention. He knew that if he said yes, It wouldn't be long before they were actually married. Aaron liked to move fast but Spencer was totally okay with that. He closed the box and set it down on the dresser before he moved back to bed. The cast on his arm had recently come off so it was nice to sleep without having to fear cracking Aaron with the heavy cast. He wiggled his now ringed finger under Aaron's neck, wrapping his other arm around his other side. Aaron moaned a little and wiggled back into him. 

Aaron drew his hand up a little and kissed his ring finger. He drew it up to his chest and held it there. 

"Dave has offered his place but with that comes his involvement."

"Mom won't get on a plane, even with an attendant."

"So, a wedding in Vegas. Jack will love that. We can plan that. Everyone can fly out and then-"

"Disneyland, with Jack. I never got to go as a kid and Jack's asked to go." Spencer smiled into Aaron's neck. That sounded like a good time. "We can ask Jessica to go so that we can have time to ourselves since it will be our honeymoon."

"You've thought about this."

"From the moment Jack asked to go to Disneyland. He talked about liking Disney World but wanting to compare the two and well, I've never been to either. I've been looking at good times to go rate wise and things like that and it won't be hard to add a wedding into all of that in Vegas."

"You are perfect for me, Spencer. Perfect for me and for Jack. I'm so very glad that you worked in the children's department that night. Jack couldn't stop talking about you after we got home. He wanted to see you again. And I was intrigued by you."

"So are we going to start that forever?"

"We've already started it but yes. Our forever."  
**The End**


End file.
